Flashlight is a portable lighting tool. The existing flashlights commonly have a self-defense function in order to ensure the safety of a person working or walking at night. However, since a common self-defense flashlight is large in size and has a single control button, it is easy to hurt the person himself or others around when in use for the purpose of self-defensing, and also is restricted from being carrying along in many occasions.
The Utility Model China Patent No. 201420306388.3 claimed a multifunctional flashlight, comprising a flashlight body of the flashlight, a front cover and a spotlight. A rear end of the front cover is connected to the flashlight body by a front cover joint, a plurality of jagged teeth, inner sides of which are connected to a pair of electric shock electrodes by an insulating pad, are arranged on an outer periphery of a front end of the front cover, and circuits of the electric shock electrodes comprise ignition coils which are connected in series. Although this flashlight serves as a self-defense means in unlawful attack to some extent, it is not easy to carry along due to large size; moreover, its jagged teeth with a triangular pyramid-shaped structure easily cause accidental injury.